karthfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Below are rules used in the Campaign that are relevant to Character Creation. Customizing Ability Scores You have 27 points to spend on your ability scores. The cost of each score is shown on the Ability Score Point Cost Table in your PHB on p.13. For example, a score of 14 costs 7 points. Using this method, 15 is the highest ability score you can end up with, before applying racial increases. You can't have a score lower than 8. This method of determing ability scores enables you to create a set of three high numbers and three low ones (15, 15, 15, 8, 8, 8), a set of numbers that are above average and nearly equal (13, 13, 13, 12, 12, 12), or any set of numbers between those extremes. Point Buy Calculator (Credit to Dan for linking this in Discord) Customizing a Background You might want to tweak some of the features of a background so it better fits your character or the campaign setting. To customize a background, you can choose any two skills, and choose a total if two of tool proficiencies or languages from the sample backgrounds. You can either use the equipment package from your background or spend coin on gear as per the following table. (If you spend coin, you can't also take the equipment package suggested for your class.) Finally, choose two personality traits, one ideal, one bond, and one flaw. Languages All characters are able to speak Common before backgrounds. With regards to languages, one point gives you knowledge of the language, while two points give you mastery. Knowledge gives you basic comprehension, while Mastery allows you to understand nuances about the language. * Celestial (Language of the Gods) * Primal (Language of most Primal Races) * Drakonic (Language of the Drakken) * Aervish (Language of most Smooth Skin Races) * Human (Language of Humanity) Starting Wealth by Class Feats Note: Only feats listed in the PHB are allowed. A feat represents a talent or an area of expertise that gives a character special capabilities. It embodies training, experience, and abilities beyond what a class provides At certain levels, your class gives you the Ability Score Improvement feature. Using the optional feat rule, you can forgo taking that feature to take a feat of your choice instead. You can take each feat only once, unless the feat's description says otherwise. You must meet any prerequisite specified in a feat to take that feat. If you ever lose a feat's prerequisite, you can't use that feat until you regain the prerequisite. For example, the Grappler feat requires you to have a Strength of 13 or higher. If your Strength is reduced below 13 somehow - perhaps by a withering spell - you can't gain the benefit from the grappler feat until your strength is restored. Tool Proficiencies Note: The entire section in XGtE is applicable Tool proficiencies are a useful way to highlight a character's background and talents. At the game table, though, the use of tools sometimes overlaps with the use of skills, and it can be unclear bow to use them together in certain situations. This section offers various ways that tools can be used in the game. More detailed information can be found on the following page. Available Classes and Subclasses Below are a list of the Classes and Subclasses available in this game: Barbarian * Path of the Ancestral Guardian (XGtE) * Path of the Battlerager* (SCAG) * Path of the Berserker (PHB) * Path of the Storm Herald (XGtE) * Path of the Totem Warrior* (PHB) * Path of the Zealot (XGtE) = *Battlerager not restricted to Dwarves. Elk and Tiger totems available from (SCAG). = Bard * College of Glamour (XGtE) * College of Lore (PHB) * College of Swords (XGtE) * College of Valor (PHB) * College of Whispers (XGtE) Cleric * Arcana Domain (SCAG) * Forge Domain (XGtE) * Grave Domain (XGtE) * Knowledge Domain (PHB) * Life Domain (PHB) * Light Domain (PHB) * Nature Domain (PHB) * Order Domain (GGtR) * Tempest Domain (PHB) * Trickery Domain (PHB) * War Domain (PHB) Druid * Circle of Dreams (XGtE) * Circle of the Land (PHB) * Circle of the Moon (PHB) * Circle of the Shepherd (XGtE) * Circle of Spores (GGtR) Fighter * Arcane Archer (XGtE) * Battle Master (PHB) * Cavalier (XGtE) * Champion (PHB) * Eldritch Knight (PHB) * Purple Dragon Knight (SCAG) * Samurai (XGtE) Monk * Way of the Drunken Master (XGtE) * Way of the Four Elements (PHB) * Way of the Kensei (XGtE) * Way of the Long Death (SCAG) * Way of the Open Hand (PHB) * Way of Shadow (PHB) * Way of the Sun Soul (SCAG, XGtE) Paladin * Oath of the Ancients (PHB) * Oath of Conquest (XGtE) * Oath of the Crown (SCAG) * Oath of Devotion (PHB) * Oath of Redemption (XGtE) * Oath of Vengeance (PHB) Ranger * Beast Master (PHB) * Gloom Stalker (XGtE) * Horizon Walker (XGtE) * Hunter (PHB) * Monster Slayer (XGtE) Rogue * Arcane Trickster (PHB) * Assassin (PHB) * Inquisitive (XGtE) * Mastermind (SCAG, XGtE) * Scout (XGtE) * Swashbuckler (SCAG, XGtE) * Thief (PHB) Sorcerer * Divine Soul (XGtE) * Draconic Bloodline (PHB) * Sea Sorcery (UA: Sorcery) * Shadow Magic (XGtE) * Storm Sorcery (SCAG, XGtE) * Wild Magic (PHB) Warlock* * The Archfey (PHB) * The Celestial (XGtE) * The Fiend (PHB) * The Great Old One (PHB) * The Hexblade (XGtE) * The Undying (SCAG) = *Patrons of Warlocks will not be known by the player, but will be based on which subclass is chosen. = Wizard * Bladesinging* (SCAG) * School of Abjuration (PHB) * School of Conjuration (PHB) * School of Divination (PHB) * School of Enchantment (PHB) * School of Evocation (PHB) * School of Illusion (PHB) * School of Necromancy (PHB) * School of Transmutation (PHB) * War Magic (XGtE) = *Bladesinging not restricted to Aelves. =